Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition
Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition (モーニング娘。'16新世紀オーディション; Morning Musume '16 New Century Audition) is the audition to choose 13th generation member(s) for Morning Musume. It was announced on January 2, 2016 at Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~."New audition for Morning Musume。’16 announced!" UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-01-02 The original audition ended with no winners on May 31, 2016 with plans to re-hold the audition in the future. On June 15, 2016, a second audition began under the title Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition Saiboshuu (モーニング娘。'16新世紀オーディション 再募集; Morning Musume '16 New Century Audition Re-recruitment). Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, minimum of 10 years of age and maximum of 17 years of age by January 1, 2016 (June 1, 2016 for re-recruitment). *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under the age of 15. *'Application Deadline:' **February 14, 2016 (original) **August 7, 2016 (re-recruitment) Audition Process First Audition The application deadline was February 14, 2016. On March 3, it was announced that passing candidates would receive their results through the mail. On May 31, 2016 it was announced through the audition website that after repeatedly strict examination by the staff, they came to the result that there were no suitable candidates at the time, and therefore no one had passed. Second Audition The application deadline was August 7, 2016. Application screening was completed on August 18, and successful candidates will be contacted through the mail. On November 23 at the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert in Osaka, the group announced that the 13th generation would be selected from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and announced at the Nippon Budokan tour finale on December 12."モー娘。12月に13期生加入へ 武道館で2年ぶり新メンバーお披露目" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-11-23."モーニング娘。’16 NEWシングル発売「3曲とも神ってる」" (in Japanese). 2016-11-23. The audition administrator later released an official statement on the Hello! Project website explaining that the winner(s) would be chosen from Hello Pro Kenshuusei because, once again, no suitable candidates were found from the general audition."「モーニング娘。'16新世紀オーディション！」に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-11-23. Results On December 12, the following Hello Pro Kenshuusei members were announced as the winners:"モーニング娘。'16 第13期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-12."2 new members for Morning Musume。13th generation!" UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-12-12."モーニング娘。13期メンバーに横山玲奈と加賀楓が加入。'17から13人体制に" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-12. *Kaga Kaede *Yokoyama Reina Comments by Members *Interview from the B.L.T. October 2016 issue ("For the 13th generation, what kind of girl do you want to join?"): **Ikuta Erina: Since the audition is open to international applicants, I think it’d be interesting for an international girl to join. I’m happy there are international girls that think “I want to be in Morning Musume!”. We also want to go and meet more of our international fans. Four years ago when we had our worldwide handshake; at the time I was still in middle school so I regrettably couldn’t participate, so I want to have another worldwide handshake with the current members.B.L.T. October 2016 Issue. Published 2016-09-24. (English Translation) Trivia ]] *This is the third Morning Musume audition to not have any winners. Unlike the previous two, the 13th generation audition was re-held under the same name. *People who participated in the original audition but failed include Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina and Yamazaki Yuhane **The second winner, Yokoyama Reina, failed in the third round of the original audition before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei."モー娘。が13期2人お披露目 加賀楓&横山玲奈の現役高校生コンビ" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2016-12-12. **Kawamura was added to ANGERME in June 2017 as part of its 6th generation, and is currently one of the groups sub-leaders as of June 2019. **Yamazaki debuted in Ame no mori Kawa umi in June 2018. *People who participated in the second audition but failed include Shimakura Rika, Nakayama Natsume, and Matsunaga Riai before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Shimakura debuted in CHICA TETSU in June 2018. **Matsunaga was added to Juice=Juice in June 2019. *This is the first Morning Musume audition to not publicly broadcast any footage of the general audition. *The audition searched for someone who loves to sing and dance, who believes in their future, who wants to test out their potential, who wants to find their new self, and who loves Morning Musume more than anyone. *There are plans for Morning Musume to carry out further activities around the world in the future. The audition was not limited to Japan, and girls with an international perspective were welcome to apply, including girls of different nationalities. *The Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members had a separate audition which ran parallel to the public audition. Videos モーニング娘。、2年ぶり新メンバーお披露目！ハロプロ研修生・横山玲奈＆加賀楓が新加入 「モーニング娘。’16コンサートツアー秋～MY VISION～」|Winners References External Links *Official Announcement *Audition Website de:Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition Category:2016 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:13th Generation Category:Auditions with no winners